


[逸鑫逸]美德

by 2104



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[逸鑫逸]美德

※就当是平行宇宙里的第X人生

 

国庆假期，十八楼拢共只放一天半。综艺录制后的第二天童工们陆续上班，抱怨着这点时间连抄作业都来不及，贺峻霖跨大步一把拉过宋亚轩一手去勾李天泽，“你们知足吧，考虑一下我们外地人的感受。”  
上午最后一节是普通话课，小贺同学被留了会儿堂，再到茶水间时，饭桌边已经坐得满当当，丁程鑫冲他招手，“来，跟我挤一下。”贺峻霖才不想跟他挤一下，推着边上的张真源让出半张椅子。  
他又想起什么，歪着头问：“那谁怎么上午没来？”  
丁程鑫愣了几秒摘下右边耳机，贺峻霖这才发现他本在跟陈泗旭一起听歌，奇怪，不记得这俩人最近有合作。  
他又问一遍：“那谁，敖子逸呢？又生病啦？”  
“他说牙疼。”另一头，丁程鑫快准狠地夹走了小贺盯了很久的那块排骨，无视对方横眉冷对，“吃饭不说话。”  
所以，那你是在干嘛……  
“还在疼？好几个月了吧。”  
“嗯，断断续续的。”  
“怎么，贺峻霖儿，想我啦？十八楼少了我是不是都没有帅哥瞅？”  
敖子逸的出场自带罐头音效、老派pose和被他本人称为“这四气场”的穿堂风，仿佛巨星solo。他围着饭桌吵吵闹闹给了一圈饭撒，又说着要上厕所急吼吼冲出了门。过了一会儿丁程鑫也起身，“我吃完了”，笑眯眯摆弄着手机晃出去。  
贺峻霖终于得以独占整把椅子，甩甩双手，巴适得很。

邻市间总有股暗自较劲的情结，具体表现为外来务工人员贺峻霖课间休息只跟另两个外地人面对面开黑的风骨。敖子逸顺势倒在他背上，十月天里已经有些凉了，刚做完体能训练的男孩子们坐成一排，顶着锅盖头直冒热气，像串关东煮。  
下一节是舞蹈课，丁程鑫没休息，带着几个小的继续排练他们组节目，头发向上捋起老高。  
敖子逸悄悄把自己头发也往上捋了把，一秒原地归位，他有些挫败，戳戳贺峻霖的腰。  
“做啥子哦？”  
敖子逸冲着练舞的那一坨抬抬下巴。  
贺峻霖分神看了一眼，丁程鑫在挨个纠正定格动作，刘耀文扎着马步腿抖如筛糠，愣是动也不敢动一下。  
“你介意？”  
“啧啧，母性光辉啊。”是一贯的欠揍语气。  
丁程鑫恰在此时停下了教学指导，朝着他们的方向看过来，贺峻霖顾不上游戏输赢，当然更顾不上敖子逸，身子一矮，先溜为敬。  
始作俑者因惯性倒地的同时捞起身旁的矿泉水瓶，扬手扔给丁程鑫，媲美季后赛十佳的空中接力，围观全程的小学生简直想为他们吹口哨叫好，要不是他还扎着马步腿抖如筛糠的话。

敖子逸的脑壳没真跟地板来个亲密接触，一旁的小马哥周全细致，一旁的小马哥眼疾腿快，一旁的小马哥腿骨薄得像刀锋，敖子逸撞上他的膝盖眼冒金星，心想还不如直接摔地上呢。他摸着后脑勺翻身起来，丁程鑫仍站在那里，上下打量他一番，目测敖子逸的面部肌肉扭曲程度大概是他真实痛感的十倍不止，便把水瓶抛还回来，口型跟他说“活该”。  
敖子逸想起30秒之前贺峻霖的问题，“你介意？”  
这么个烂人，又不是他自己想介意的。

非要追根溯源，这不尴不尬不情不愿的如鲠在喉始于几年前的一次电梯检修。  
山城夏秋多雨，午饭时就变了天色，到了下班时分，雨下得整片天都是黑的，工作人员给了敖子逸打车钱让他早点回家。  
“电梯在检修，下楼梯慢一点别摔了。”这样嘱咐道，“一个人可以吗？”  
敖子逸望着昏黄的楼道挺起胸膛，“没问题！”  
楼道空旷，每一步都回荡出巨大声响，像是巨兽在角落里摩拳擦掌，想象力丰富的小朋友总是格外胆小的。  
一阶一阶挪到十七楼，而十六楼的声控灯坏了，很快十七楼的灯也灭掉，只剩下安全通道指示牌泛着绿幽幽的光。刚刚告别小学的敖子逸在墙角里蹲下，而几乎就在同时，十七楼再次亮起来。传来急急的脚步声。  
丁程鑫跑到十六楼的时候，看到的是刚刚站起来的敖子逸，如果有灯的话不难看出脸上带着难掩的尴尬，他还没有拿定主意是应该假装在看雨还是看手机。  
可惜十六楼没有灯，所以他倒是把丁程鑫吓了一跳。小男孩混在一起总是很容易打成一片，丁程鑫比他来得晚，长得又好乖，敖子逸是到最近才发现原来他跟自己同年级，甚至还大一点，就一点。  
“你怕不怕？”  
敖子逸还没想好要不要老实承认，丁程鑫就一步两阶地下到了他的身边，他在黑暗里向他伸出手，“我好怕，我们一起走吧。”  
敖子逸有些羞赧，这人比他多吃十个月的小面火腿肠牛排果然不是白吃的，不仅看穿了他的窘境，还体贴地没有戳穿。10秒钟后他就发现丁程鑫是真的很怕，可能比他自己还怕，握在一起的两只手分不清是谁在发抖，大声聊着天，声音却强装镇定。  
他们在黑暗中越走越快，脚步的回声和哗哗的雨都在他们身后紧追不舍。  
十五楼的灯闪烁不停。  
十四楼，一切正常。  
十三楼的窗没关好，狂风吹开安全通道的门，撞在墙上发出一声巨响。  
敖子逸也跟着惊呼一声，艰难维系的冷静终于彻底失控，他们手拉着手横冲直撞，用跺脚和怪声叫亮电灯，整栋楼都鸡飞狗跳。  
楼外雷声隆隆作响，他们的手松开过又握在一起，体温高速飞升，好像在承认了怕黑的那一刻，黑暗就从纯粹的恐惧变成了一架高速过山车，怕还是那么怕，但是刺激又有趣。  
小时候奶奶常跟他讲，天上有只恶狗，如果月亮被他追到会被一口吞掉，所以地上的人要敲锣打鼓放鞭炮把恶狗吓跑，原来真的是这样。如果黑暗的楼道是只贪得无厌的恶犬，那牵着他往前跑的这个人原来是月亮吗？  
敖子逸微微松开了握在一起的手，复又攥成十指紧扣的姿势，他会保护好他，一定不让这位月亮被吃掉。  
后来的敖子逸私下相处总会故意吐槽丁程鑫偶像包袱重，却很清楚定位和人设从来也没拦住他这位老友真挚的自我表达。同龄人都在想方设法避免剖析自我内心，敖子逸更是其中翘楚，只有丁程鑫会在采访时诚恳交心“想要赚更多钱过更好的生活”，他从不掩饰自己要满血通关的野心，而跟他在一起的人最后都成了他揽上的责任，就算从来没人这样要求过他。  
后来敖子逸的自我欣赏成了十八楼喜闻乐见的日常梗，可是在他心里能够坦然说出自己的恐惧，丝毫不因暴露弱点而难为情，真挚得仿佛世界是围着他转的丁程鑫，才是从十三岁起就帅气无人能及，他比不上，谁也比不上，谁也别想比。有一些嫉妒也好，想保护他也罢，心底暗流最终汇聚成河，等他察觉时已是兴风起浪。

只是要说介意到会引起怎样生理痛感的程度，也实在是高估了敖子逸同学的少女力，无非是向前猛冲两步蹦起来，拼命向高处伸手去够天花板，更想能穿透181920楼直至43楼的天花板，更想能碰到天，而浑身每一根骨头都被咔咔拔起。  
高高跃起的刹那，把敖子逸浑身每一根骨头都咔咔拔起的罪魁祸首正好抬头看他，活动着手腕脚腕跃跃欲试，他终于明白丁程鑫时常要凑很近垂着眼跟他讲话的原因，这个下目线的角度真是，好爽！  
一年半，不，一年为期。  
迟早身高压过你，迟早压了你，迟早比你更有担当更可靠，然后一直一直让你靠。  
哈，所以到底在看什么呀还能笑得这么真诚灿烂？敖三爷，不，是敖子逸本逸的雄心壮志说出来都怕吓着你，丁层鑫儿，你可别是个傻的吧。  
十五岁的一米八的风流倜傥英俊潇洒精通普通话和重庆话双语的敖子逸，压个把傻了吧唧记性很差脾气暴躁又老好人的丁程鑫，一点不成问题。  
十八楼舞蹈教室的天花板就是他的决心。

矮攻也是攻，只是自我要求严苛的摩羯座不这么想。  
站在上帝视角，我们把时间线往后拉一点。  
一团混战的表演课终于结束，只有丁程鑫和马嘉祺留得张干干净净的小白脸。敖子逸先去冲干净自己脸上的三笔烂字，回到教室又对着镜子自己一笔一划写下“中二”，下课前老师把拍照发微博重任交给丁程鑫，他压根没动能混过去的脑筋。  
“你是不是傻？这样写出来左右是反的。”丁程鑫果然跟着他进来。  
“这两个字又无所谓正反。  
“还有势力呢？”  
“写不下咯，我脸小。”  
丁程鑫就真去看他的脸，目光浮浮泛泛的，眉毛不耐烦地要飞到天上去，“是挺小，那我字也写小点。”  
到此都还算顺利，但他终归还是没憋住破了功，笑得蹲在地上，至此丁程鑫在敖子逸面前表情管理的战绩被刷新成0胜N+1败。  
敖子逸这才寻思过来哪里不对，用小腿绊他，“要不要脸？要不要？我大，大大大大大！反正比你大！”  
“你倒是说哈儿你哪比我大？”  
敖子逸过黑过亮的眼仁转上三圈。  
“我班级数比你大！”  
“服了服了。”丁程鑫对着他欠欠身，抱下拳。  
重庆话任谁讲都是又软又黏糊，带着点混不吝的赖皮劲让人发不起脾气，这是李天泽说的，敖子逸还为“混不吝”三个字专门去查了百科。而丁程鑫在说普通话的时候语速总会慢下来，酥酥脆脆的，他有时会两边掺杂着跟敖子逸聊天，“跟卖假酒似的”敖子逸评价，就像从牛轧糖变成了软曲奇，咬一口都能掉渣。  
丁程鑫最终还是在他脸上写下了“势力”二字，一笔一划都很清晰，毫不手软。  
“接下来拍卖的是书画大师丁程鑫的最新书法作品，起拍价五万，请大家踊跃竞拍。”  
“哼！才五万。”  
敖子逸为他的艺术才华抱不平，他的鼻音有点重，“哼”的时候，听起来总像是轰。  
镜子里和镜子外的敖子逸都在轰，丧着两张脸，四只眼望天花板，双倍的可厌，双倍的可怜。  
一点也不可爱。  
“哎，有句关于这个的话怎么说来着？”丁程鑫随手丢弃了拍卖会的台本，开始即兴battle.  
望天的人顿时又来了劲，潇洒地甩发，刘海在空中画个半圆，又乖乖顺顺贴回脑门，“向综二势力低头，快，向我低头。”  
态度强硬得很，不留反抗余地。  
所以镜子外的丁程鑫只得从善如流地低下头，再低下一点。他的头发才没有敖子逸那么服帖，翘起的刘海蛰得对方眼角发痒，热哄哄的吐息打在他自己的书法作品上，就在敖子逸下意识抬起手臂隔出安全距离的前一秒，他捞过了对方手里自己的手机。  
“拍照啦，三爷笑一个。”然后自己先笑得背过身去。  
敖子逸劫后余生，别说笑一个了，连呼吸频率都出差错。他差点忘了，看相的都说这人眼睛细长嘴角垂，薄情得很。  
抬起头却看见镜子里的那个丁程鑫脸上并没有笑容，反倒露出了通红的耳廓。  
是要气死谁？矮攻不是攻！

真·十三岁·一米八的身影恰在此时出现在门口，敖子逸心下暗喜，想自己拯救世界的超能力是不是又增加了一项心灵感应。  
大概因为是运动员的关系，陈玺达走起路来总像是脚底自带弹跳高跷，小男孩抑扬顿挫地晃到两人旁边，是的，就是小男孩，就像妈妈总说“长得帅的都是欧巴”一样，比敖子逸小的，包括另一些比他大的，在他眼里都是小男孩。  
超大只的小男孩只是踮踮脚，毫不费劲就从天花板摸下一鼻子灰，毫无自觉自己的存在就是开了个嘲讽模式。此时的他做练习生时间还不算长，年纪也是小的，白长着老高个子心里却没底，空落落的似棵竹。  
于是敖子逸假装吹胡子瞪眼睛，陈玺达却是真的感到脖子后凉飕飕，立马眼观鼻鼻观心，心是丁程鑫的鑫。慕强，这是赤裸裸的慕强。  
“达达达”敖子逸在陈玺达背上叩了三下，“尊老爱幼是中华民族的传统美德，姿不姿道？”  
陈玺达猛点头。  
“那你说你要怎么对待我？”  
“尊敬你？”  
“小伙几，有前途。”老学究敖表示满意，捋了捋自己脑洞里的花白山羊胡。  
“那他……”陈玺达指指丁程鑫，举一反三，“那他要爱你喽？”  
第一反应是扭头确认摄像机位，正好在拍另一头几个小的，敖子逸操起椅子上的抱枕，就朝着陈玺达的方向掷了过去，运动员先生反应敏捷，闪身躲过，抱枕被丁程鑫接住，毫不迟疑倒了把手就扔，总算稳稳砸中了陈玺达。  
一米八委屈巴巴。  
“陈玺达你是要造反？我爱不爱护他，还有你们，你心里没点数？向我学习，赶紧的。”  
丁程鑫口气不耐脸上却是挂着笑的，是那种眼睛瞪得像铜铃的笑法，端正地可以拿去做偶像笑容的教材。陈玺达像是被他这个笑容说服，蹦跶到一旁身体力行地爱护小学生去了。  
敖子逸却觉得十足碍眼，这个模板笑颜不知怎么刺激到了他刚平静下来的牙神经，口腔隐隐作痛，连带着太阳穴都跟着跳。  
“别笑老，太难看老。”  
丁程鑫的瞳孔放大了一瞬，觉得不可思议似的，可也只是一瞬，就冷了脸。他扭头集合同伴说下节课快开始了，低气压精准地波及了每一个人，走过敖子逸身边的时候，用手里的抱枕狠狠地捂住了他的脸。是了，这家伙是暴力狂来着，敖子逸被他在领地里圈住太久，差点都要忘了。

丁程鑫从小知道自己长得好看，因为太过知晓，反而用不着自我宣扬，大概跟“被偏爱的都有恃无恐”是一个道理。他从不吝于夸奖别人长相帅气，采访里说起自己未来的相貌是“很有型”，采访毕，摄像大哥开玩笑问他知不知道称赞丑男才说有型，“我知道啊，这还是我教敖子逸的。”

他们认识的实在太久了，久到所有的人设都是徒劳，所有的原则都为你留着例外，久到我知道怎么惹毛你，你也抓着我的七寸和尾巴，他们本可以各握着对方的痛点像握着核武器按钮，却在今天被敖子逸自己打破了和平共处条约。  
可是有什么办法，他今天牙疼哎，只有今天，他不想看丁程鑫挂着假模假式的笑容跟他说“爱”。  
敖子逸走出教室的时候正好跟老师打上照面，裤子老师对着潇洒背影追问：“上课了，敖子逸你去哪儿？”  
“厕所！”声音甚至有些得意。

几小时前，丁程鑫跟他前后脚进的休息室，一左一右雄踞整张土豪沙发  
“明天晚上有路演？”  
“嗯，临时通知的，下午排练。”  
“吼，那我要练什么？应援打call吗？”  
敖子逸来了劲，按亮手机挥舞起来，又毫不客气地征用了丁程鑫的。  
“AZY特保公司，专业打call二十年。”  
“专业打架二十年吧，兄弟。”  
“You, get out!”  
丁程鑫作势起身要走，敖子逸假装要丢掉他的手机，脑内小剧场第38614次公演也配合默契圆满成功。  
“我明天就在面前放个碗，”敖子逸比划，“赚了钱请你们宵夜。”  
“赏你半个月饼，臭豆腐味的。”  
“真有这个味？”  
“你对公司的下限抱有什么幻想。”  
“等一下，明天就是中秋节了？”  
“不然呢？”  
“我们班群里在说，中秋节要说一句话。”  
“什么？”  
敖子逸轰轰轰地清清嗓子，“你看今晚月色……霸道惨老。”  
说完他自己先笑趴在沙发上，没办法，再不低头，他的心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来了。  
丁程鑫丝毫不为所动甚至有点懵，“你不是夜盲吗？”  
有些泄气的同时又大大松了口气，敖子逸在心里把记忆力忽然上线的丁程鑫暴打了三百遍。  
十四岁的小朋友不知道在十五岁的字典里，喜欢的说法是，和你在一起做什么无聊的事情都可以。  
狡猾的，狡猾的十五岁。

“后天上午是不是放假，那明天搞完叫大家一起看电影？”十四岁强行转换话题。  
“小学生不能太晚回家吧？”  
“那就找初中生咯。”  
“哎，嘉祺之前拍的那部电影是不是快上映了？”  
上一年秋冬，就在山城的真·中二们还在推拉一百零八式的时候，他们后来的伙伴在家乡参演了一部电影，时空的交错感总是奇妙，对少年人更是如此。  
“对对对，等哈问问小马哥，到时候去包个场，躺到看。是不是叫相亲相爱？”  
“相爱相亲！”  
“啷个会这么说话哦？哪个相哪个爱哪个亲？”  
“就是相亲的相亲，相爱的爱。”  
“哦，就是恋爱的爱。”  
“不是，相爱的爱不是恋爱的爱。”  
“你在说啥子哦，丁层鑫儿”敖子逸蹭地从沙发那头靠过来，手指在沙发背上划拉出一个“爱”字，“幼儿园老师都要哭老。”  
敖子逸从小的习惯，着急起来就会去抓对方的手，拉住拽紧用一切钳制自由的手段获取对方的注意力，“听我说，你听我说嘛”周身都传达出这样的信号。此时他用两只手牢牢箍住丁程鑫的手腕，可以说是非常着急了。  
我在听你说呀，他心想。我会好好听你说，想不明白就多想一会儿，想多久都可以，重要的事情说三十遍也不会嫌你烦，说得再慢都会等你说完，再给你回应。  
可不是这样的，相爱的爱不是恋爱的爱。  
丁程鑫笑起来，说道：“是的是的，就是恋爱的爱。”

“对了，你上午看医生怎么说？”  
敖子逸捧着腮帮子哼哼唧唧，“还不是那样，没蛀牙也没发炎，而且去医院那阵又不怎么疼了，想着下午还有训练，就先回来了。”  
“是不是要换牙啊？”  
“大哥，我是比你小十个月，又不是小十岁。”  
“你几岁开始掉牙的？说不定发育迟缓呢？毕竟我们逸球还是个宝宝。”  
早一两年敖子逸还会扑上去捂住他揶揄的嘴，如今只麻木地翻个白眼，再去搜两条丁程鑫的肉麻评论念给他听，越想越觉得自己真是成熟了很多。  
“六七岁？七八岁？反正早就换完了。”  
“你那时候多高啊？”  
这个问题抛得突兀，敖子逸眯眯眼睛，“谁记得啊。”  
正聊着后槽牙又一阵痛，抱着下巴哎哟两声。  
“你又不吃甜食，是不是做了什么亏心事，压力太大啊？”  
“嗯，我扯谎了，这是上天对我的惩罚。”  
丁程鑫早习惯了面对敖子逸时的薛定谔状态，分不清他是一本正经开玩笑还是没个正形吐真言，细想起来他们俩认识以来绝大部分时间都被用于进行这种毫无意义，只有当事人觉得有趣的闲扯。  
“不是吞一千根针吗？怎么变成牙疼了？”  
“那是大人，小娃儿就是牙疼。”  
“那难办了。”  
“我活该撒。”

敖子逸的好人缘很大程度上源于不拧巴，特会给别人找理由，也能很轻易放过自己，简单点说就是宽以待人宽以待己，十四年虽然只是人生序幕，对他本人来说却时光漫长，自认活该的事情屈指可数，可牙疼这事确属其中一桩。  
差不多是在这年春天，有训练的傍晚路上的风渐有暖意，午后墙头上的猫咪在夜里已经按捺不住骚动的心，又是一个交配，划掉，恋爱的季节。许是这一切提醒了公司，工作人员开始明示暗示他俩炒下CP，大有没个能打的CP公司迟早要完的架势。  
意外的是敖子逸这次看起来相当配合，炒就炒喽谁也不是新手下厨，为了炒出风格炒出水平，得先去做下市场调研。再过了段时日，这事儿却默默没了下文，丁程鑫好奇，就去问他到底怎么说的。  
“就说这个事情嘛不能搞绑定，得排列组合啊。有句老话说得好，广撒网多捞鱼，全面开花。”  
“还有句老话说得好，鸡蛋不能放在同一个篮子里，不然要是以后咱俩拆伙了，对吧，炒糊了难道再炒锅新的吗？”  
“还有句广告说得好，丰俭由君，任君挑选，总有一款”  
“ 硌应你！”丁程鑫与他异口同声。  
最后的最后丁程鑫慷慨解囊，请敖子逸去学校对面吃苍蝇馆子，敖子逸叫嚣着“我不吃炒菜，我不想听到炒这个字”，黄瓜炒火腿肠却点了双份。

娱乐公司的staff个个都是人精，当然不会被敖子逸这套机场成功学唬住，只是小孩子这么迂回地表达了不愿意，非得坚持倒像是良心大大的坏了。  
还能怎么办？靠后期。  
日常表演课老师有次把他俩拎出来单练，问题振聋发聩：你们俩是什么关系？  
“朋友关系。”  
你们俩到底是什么关系？  
敖子逸的答案让丁程鑫心慌。  
“我是个坏人，我在带坏他。”  
敖子逸从那天起开始了漫长的牙疼。

丁程鑫确认过一遍又一遍，他喜欢被人注视，向往的是烈日午后、热闹和盛大。老师跟他们讲“偶像是爱与梦想的职业”，他几乎立刻就被这两个词点燃了。后来他得以短暂地站上别人的舞台，在舞台上与同伴拉手鞠躬，台下是爱，台上是梦想，和他想象的一般又燃又浪漫，他愿意为此流汗流血，配合妥协。  
这其中包括在镜头前贩卖亲密，不适过也尴尬过，但少年人的友情像是一窝里生的小狗，毛茸茸满地流淌，并不因被别人看了去而减少分毫可爱。  
有一次他和黄宇航在闹市的商场里表演，室外下着暴雨，围观的人越聚越多，击掌合舞，起哄叫好，丁程鑫觉得自己仿佛是踩在世界之巅上，如果此刻跳下去，背后自然会长出翅膀。  
直到人群外围有人喊“雨停了”。雨停了，到处是一派流丽风光，人们迅速散去，回到自己原定的轨迹，其实没人顾得上他俩。丁程鑫忽然觉得这一切都索然无味。  
那时候碰上的不同位面间的拉扯，丁程鑫至今也没有找到应对自如的方法，这当然不完全与营业有关，甚至完全与营业无关，可是2017年的丁程鑫仍然巴不得关张大吉，永不开业。只是听了敖子逸那番说辞心里想的又是，敢始乱终弃，就打断你的腿。  
事实上，这个人不是没有跑过。

初二开学时一切如常，每逢开学，大家也总有几周装模作样地洗心革面，所以丁程鑫虽然察觉到跟走廊对面的某位同学碰面次数大大减少，也并没往心里去。他是在连着两个周末都没看到敖子逸的时候，才发现自己又着了他的套。  
回家以后在微博上搜他的名字，又觉得这种行为可笑，明明前一天才跟他们班约了篮球比赛的人是自己。  
前几条搜索结果里，除了花痴安利，还有一条视频，是他们之前月考后的个人采访，丁程鑫本来是没看过的。  
视频里的敖子逸措辞良久，“可能这也是，算属于，一种解脱。”  
丁程鑫忽然有些生气，总结起来不过三个字：凭什么？凭什么你可以得到解脱？凭什么你以后可以在每一天的晚自习上躲避着老师的目光偷玩手机，回家路上跟朋友撸串扯淡？凭什么你可以从此寒暑假玩到飞起，再谈一场无疾而终的恋爱？凭什么你这样我那样？凭什么你不跟我一样？  
这股穿越了三个月的邪火来得莫名其妙，却实实在在地让他发了烧。

敖子逸家离学校挺远，中午一般懒得回去就在学校食堂解决，以往也去丁程鑫家蹭过饭，可事到如今怕是再也不能够。他并非真的不知分寸，但仗着自己可爱，脸皮也确实比平常人厚些，只有在面对丁程鑫的时候怂得百发百中。  
八月月考是针对单人打分，他成绩不太好，小男孩总是故作无所谓的，敖子逸就算比别人真的无所谓一点，也只有一点。如果说练习生对于丁程鑫来说是一场通关RPG，那么对于他就只是单纯的一场游戏，游戏里今天输明天赢，没什么大不了，可是连累了别人很抱歉，在介意的人面前露怯也很糟糕。  
生命在于体验，现在他想体验下别的什么了。  
新学期伊始就让他体验了什么叫有异性没人性的陆先生发来短信，“外面下雨了，我看老丁一直在楼梯口，可能没带伞。”  
敖子逸跑去走廊上看，“这么小的雨。”这么小的雨还打伞，简直不是山城儿女。  
“我女朋友跟我说她闺蜜跟她说他好像在发烧。”  
敖子逸断句断得差点断气。

整条街上真的只有他们俩打伞，山城儿女纷纷侧目，敖子逸只恨自己今天出门没戴口罩。   
“啊，是老陆跟你说的？”丁程鑫反应过来，“我碰到他了。”  
“嗯。”  
“他谈恋爱了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你就被甩了？”  
敖子逸气不打一处来，“你不知道，老陆那个耙耳朵，找人打掩护都不带我，说敖子逸，你眼睛太亮了，我就算带电灯泡也不能带个瓦数这么高的。”  
“就是太亮了。”  
“啊？”  
“眼睛。”就是太亮了，亮得我发烧都更严重了。

敖子逸借机邀功请求蹭饭，午饭总算有了着落。  
“行啊，不过我爸妈回去看我姐了，随便热点吃了吧。”  
客人还在换鞋就被兜头盖脸甩了条浴巾。  
“敖子逸，我看你是打了把假伞。”  
他这才发现自己半边肩膀都是湿的。

这天下午第一节是班会大课，每月一次，七个班一起上。阶梯教室背墙上开了一排窗，九月的阳光斜斜打进来，没有比这里更适合睡觉放空谈恋爱的了。  
9班的丁程鑫把纸条折好传给10班死宅，死宅在偷偷看漫画，头也不抬地传给11班的班花，班花见多识广，顺手把这朴素飞鸿叠了颗心形传给12班的学习委员，学习委员高高举手，“报告老师，有人传纸条！”  
老师收上来一看乐了，这节课正好是要讲直面青春的那些小美好，情感不该成为梦想的羁绊云云，没成想抓个典型，理论源于实践了。  
“敖子逸”老师念出接收人的名字。  
敖子逸正睡到忘我，一脸懵逼地站起来。  
老师又转头问班花，“你写的？”  
另一头的丁程鑫赶紧站起来，“老师，是我。”  
小蒋老师眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。  
横跨整间阶梯教室，敖子逸做口型diss他，“你四居嘛？发微信啊”，丁程鑫两手一摊，脸红得不像话，说不清是在发烧还是在生气。  
与此同时，老师正好展开纸条，没意识到自己手里还拿着话筒，喃喃念了出来：“你手机落我家充电了，下课等一会儿。”  
事情真的非常不简单，简直太不简单了。

放学以后，敖子逸又跟着丁程鑫回家，谈恋爱也没见过这么勤快的，他想。  
他的手机放在丁程鑫的床头充电，半天没看也没一条有用信息，他开了B站随便追了部更新，嘴里哼着动画OP。  
“要看去客厅，”丁程鑫拿了外卖进屋踢踢他小腿，“你又跑调了。”  
“哪来的又啊，就这一次。”  
啪嗒，有什么被故意避开很久的终于被摆上台面。  
“还想有几次啊？”丁程鑫顺手关了卧室门，自己用背靠上。  
比气力的事敖子逸从没赢过，他看看前方堵死的出路，又回头看看窗户，想起丁程鑫家住12楼，哎呀溜不掉啦。  
好像经历了一场巨难的数学考试那么久，敖子逸凑过来拉住丁程鑫的双手，黑暗的掩护让这变得容易。  
“那你需要我在吗？”  
生命在于体验，敖子逸并不喜欢他的新体验。没了十八楼的同事关系，敖子逸和丁程鑫就只是初中二年级一千六百多号学生里的两位，几天前突如其来的这个认知让敖子逸感到恐慌。  
说来好笑，他的心虚和焦虑本应与1/1600的丁程鑫毫无关系，却又正因为这点毫无关系，而令他耿耿于怀，急需一个答案。  
“你需要我吧。”  
后来的敖子逸比丁程鑫更早一点意识到，问着“你是不是需要我”的那个人才是以上十倍一百倍的程度需要着对方。  
老陆说得对，敖子逸的眼睛亮晶晶的，亮到一片黑暗中丁程鑫也能看清对方的全部表情。这位小孩子一定不知道，自己此刻的表情终是向他坦露了所有的负面情绪。  
可是你想要我怎么办呢？丁程鑫想。他也还只是个小孩子，他才十四岁，他不知道怎样做才能让两个人都不痛，成年人解决这样的事情总要顾及体面，可是现在又没有谁在看着。  
他不想要体面，也顾不得相交三年的朋友，眼下他只想要自己不痛。

不知道算是倒霉还是默契，丁程鑫和敖子逸的互相帮助总是伴随着疼痛。  
起初是在暑假集训，房顶漏水那几天他俩睡在一间，有天半夜敖子逸被对方吵醒，彼时的丁程鑫正受生长痛折磨，每一根骨头都突兀又尖锐，彰显着存在感，无时无刻不感到饥饿和口渴。  
疼痛的表象下是生命力。  
敖子逸有些着急，毫无章法地摸遍了丁程鑫浑身上下每一根骨头。  
最后他们陷在软绵绵的床单里，浑身疼痛如潮水退去，也包括先前心里的狂风暴雨。  
两人倒是都没怎么尴尬，所以大概还是得算成默契。  
少年身体上的接触给他们带来的，是他们拥有了一个只有他们两人知道且只关乎他们两人的秘密。

那天的晚自习敖子逸请了假，也不全是骗老师，他脑袋昏昏沉沉，想着连个kiss都没打，怎么就被 这人传染了，将要睡着时却听到对方轻声说话。  
“我是个坏人，我要带坏你了。”丁程鑫的声音里带着点哭腔。  
敖子逸连忙扭头去看他，脸上倒是干干的。

“你们俩到底是什么关系？”  
“我是个坏人，我在带坏他。”  
事到如今，我不需要你对我的人生负责任，这念头顶没意思，我们扯平了好不好。

敖子逸抱怨良多的时候往往没什么关系，沉默起来才需要引起注意，丁程鑫从这场风波里学到了很多。  
这人有时看起来感情迟钝，总得过一会儿才能给出情绪反应，这只是因为敖子逸是个很心软的人，物理意义上的心软。打它一拳就会软绵绵地塌下去，扎它一下会留下个看不见的针眼，表面上没有什么问题，却慢慢地泄了气。  
丁程鑫不想它泄气，他想拿着创口贴一直待在旁边。  
敖子逸的回归并没终结公司的水逆，伙伴一个接一个离开，丁程鑫如临大敌。  
敖子逸舍不得的不仅仅是离开的人，还有他以为可以永远不必成长的一部分，而丁程鑫的难过中更多的是不甘心，如果你说人生现在才重新开始，那之前的我们又算什么呢？  
所以人类的喜怒哀乐本不能相通，但知道为此不爽的并非自己一人，已经是莫大安慰。

本来跟黄宇航说好元旦一起去吃的双皮奶网红店，最后只剩他俩去吃。  
丁程鑫上个厕所回来发现自己的红豆双皮奶变成了双皮奶本奶，敖子逸还没来得及消灭罪证，舔着勺子说：“别吃红豆了，红豆生难过。”  
丁程鑫后来怎么想都觉得自己是被他撩了。  
吃着甜品的时候，店员拿来笔和便笺纸，“两位写下2017年的愿望吧。”  
“天天开心！”  
“当上总经理,出任CEO,迎娶白富美,走向人生巅峰。”

两位的愿望在某种程度上都算实现了。  
公司的新策划又是短剧，巨额投资五毛特效，立志打造不同以往的十八楼自制剧，找来有表演经验的丁程鑫和马嘉祺头脑风暴，给一众锅盖分别做了人设定位。  
说到敖子逸就是“脑后生反骨，不是刺头就是老总。”获得全票通过。  
“有吗？”  
啊不，是全部减一票通过。  
“有啊！”staff对着丁程鑫细数敖子逸日天日地事迹一二三四ABCD。  
“哎，他不想做的事你们不要逼他嘛。”  
马嘉祺终于听不下去，“我说，你是他亲妈粉吧。”  
“过奖过奖，亲爹而已。”  
人人说十八楼只有丁程鑫治得住敖子逸，丁程鑫心虚地接受了这个设定，可也只有他自己知道岂止他丁程鑫，敖子逸谁也不怕，他其实胆子挺小，怕黑怕鬼恐高，可是勇敢和胆大是不一样的。相较于大多数叛逆少年，硬撑挑衅面孔总是为了对抗什么打破什么，敖子逸的勇敢更加中二，那是相信世界大体上很美好，没有人会无缘无故受伤害的无畏。  
所谓治得住他，实则更多是来源于敖子逸一贯的包容和对他物伤其类的迁就。  
丁程鑫不知道敖子逸到底分了多少迁就的份额给他，他不能问也无法量，所以也从不真的对敖子逸管天管地，像是从恐怖箱里摸糖，每一次伸手试探都担心糖会变冰霜。  
后来有次节目他们真的玩恐怖箱，敖子逸不幸中招迟迟不敢伸手，他戴着眼罩说“你们没有戴这个，不知道这个感觉”。  
我知道啊，丁程鑫心想，就算睁着眼睛，我也时刻都心慌。

回到中秋节前那天，十八楼一下午都低气压，陈玺达倒是想鬼吼鬼叫，一张嘴就被小马哥塞了块月饼。  
大佬打架，殃及池鱼。  
陈玺达默默流泪，“小马哥，是咖喱味的。”  
诡异的是，敖子逸却心情很好，他闭着眼睛也摸了块月饼，跟陈玺达说：“给你看看什么叫人品。”  
说完盘腿坐在陈泗旭旁边，自顾自分走他一只耳机，耳机里的音乐听着有些熟悉，是他们穿着泡泡袖花边衬衣和马卡龙色小马甲跳过的千禧年金曲，粤语歌词听起来却像在念经。  
敖子逸向左边倒去，“小旭旭，给我看下歌词。”  
陈泗旭面无表情对着他举起手机。

正是下班前最松弛的时刻，天还很亮，有人聊天有人听歌有人打游戏，坐等staff来宣布放工，丁程鑫戴着耳机，手机屏幕一直亮着。  
丁程鑫，你露馅了啊。敖子逸恶狠狠咬了一口手里的月饼，可是你的馅是又甜又腻的芝麻味。  
一瞬间他有种冲动去听听丁程鑫的耳机里在放什么，那人会不会受到惊吓，还是会下意识推开他？  
他自己的耳机里，本世纪初的少女正在唱“他七岁那天有多高，历史可否看得到”。

丁程鑫洗完澡出来收到条来自“那谁”的微信，备注名来源于午饭时贺峻霖给的灵感。  
那谁发来张手机翻拍照片，还是开着闪光灯拍的，照片里更小一点的那谁整张脸都过曝，他贴墙根站着，和头顶平齐的位置划出一道白色横杠，旁边稚嫩笔迹写下“7岁 1米22”，“米”字写得像一大片雪花。  
丁程鑫笑起来，是眼角向着两侧荡开去的那种笑法，他从来知道自己七情上面，但是谁在乎？  
“脸都看不清”  
“没你帅咯。”  
“讲和？”  
那谁过了一会儿才没头没尾地回复，“是奖励”，留丁程鑫一人满头雾水。

诚实是美德，希望我也有。

THE END


End file.
